Flowers: A Silly Poem of Hope in 8 Languages
by sinnersavedbychrist
Summary: I wrote this poem without much inspiration. Just a pencil, paper, and a 15 minute break. I later decided to publish this poem and well, the rest is pretty much obvious. Enjoy! I've supplied this english poem with 7 extra versions to entertain and delight.


**Flowers**

**By:**

**sinnersavedbychrist**

**Petals of a flower**

**Laying below my chamber tower**

**The wind may blow**

**The sun can show**

**But the flowers stand strong**

**Waiting for the day my prince comes along**

**I shall wait too**

**With the flowers under the same sky blue**

**Their smell wafts to my nose with scents so sweet**

**Every morning, to me they all greet**

**The flowers stand in dark and light**

**With the storm's battles, the flowers win all fights**

**I hear faint hoof beats rumble**

**My tower begins to crumble**

**I fall down in pain and tear**

**The flowers are still here**

**The hoof beats draw near**

**A prince on his steed has come for me**

**This cannot be**

**He picks a flower and puts it in my hair**

**He says," I'll bring you to my castle, lady fair."**

**We get onto his horse as I wave goodbye**

**When I see them, I can only sigh**

**They had seen this glorious day**

**And allowed the wind to carry the happy flowers away**

* * *

Spanish version/versión en español

Flores

Por:

sinnersavedbychrist

Pétalos de una flor

Por debajo de mi torre de cámara

El viento puede soplar

El sol puede mostrar

Pero las flores posición firme

Esperando el día en que mi príncipe llega

Voy a esperar demasiado

Con las flores bajo el mismo cielo azul

Su olor ráfagas a mi nariz con aromas tan dulce

Todas las mañanas, para mí saludar a todos

Las flores están en la oscuridad y la luz

Con las batallas de la tormenta, las flores ganar todas las peleas

Oigo golpes débiles casco estruendo

Mi torre empieza a desmoronarse

Me quedo en el dolor y desgarro

Las flores siguen aquí

Los latidos del casco se acercan

Un príncipe en su caballo ha llegado para mí

Esto no puede ser

Toma una flor y se la pone en el pelo

Él dice, "Te llevaré a mi castillo, hermosa dama."

Llegamos a su caballo como yo adiós

Cuando los veo, sólo puedo suspirar

Habían visto a este día glorioso

Y permitió que el viento para llevar las flores feliz lejos

* * *

French version/version française

**Fleurs**

Par:

sinnersavedbychrist

Pétales d'une fleur

Pose en dessous de mon tour de la chambre

Le vent peut souffler

Le soleil peut montrer

Mais les fleurs position ferme

En attendant le jour mon prince arrive

Je vais attendre trop

Avec les fleurs sous le même ciel bleu

Leur odeur embaume à mon nez avec des arômes si doux

Chaque matin, ils me saluent tous les

Les fleurs se dans l'obscurité et la lumière

Avec les batailles de la tempête, les fleurs gagner tous les combats

J'entends galop d'un cheval léger grondement

Mon tour commence à s'effondrer

Je tombe dans la douleur et à la déchirure

Les fleurs sont toujours là

Le galop d'un cheval se rapprocher

Un prince sur son cheval est venu pour moi

Cela ne peut pas être

Il cueille une fleur et le met dans mes cheveux

Il dit: «Je vais vous amener dans mon palais, belle dame."

Nous recevons sur son cheval comme je l'adieu

Quand je les vois, je ne peut que soupirer

Ils avaient vu ce jour glorieux

Et a laissé le vent porter les fleurs heureux loin

* * *

Arabic version/النسخة العربية

الزهور

بواسطة :

sinnersavedbychrist

زهرة تتفتح

وضع تحت برج حجرتي

ويجوز للضربة الرياح

يمكن أن تظهر الشمس

ولكن موقف قوي الزهور

في انتظار اليوم الأمير بلدي يأتي على طول

أعطي الانتظار جدا

مع الزهور تحت سماء واحدة زرقاء

رائحة النسمات إلى أنفي مع الروائح حتى الحلو

كل صباح ، لي أنهم جميعا تحية

الزهور تقف في الظلام والضوء

معارك مع العاصفة، والزهور الفوز في جميع المعارك

أسمع دقات هوف خافت الدمدمة

برج بلدي بدأ يتداعى

أسقط في الألم والمسيل للدموع

الزهور لا تزال هنا

يدق الحافر يتقرب

لقد حان أمير على جواده بالنسبة لي

هذا لا يمكن أن

انه يختار زهرة ويضعه في شعري

ويقول : "أنا سوف تجلب لك الى القلعة وبلدي ، والسيدة نزيهة".

نحصل على حصانه كما قلت وداعا موجة

عندما أراها، لا يسعني إلا تنفس الصعداء

انهم شاهدوا هذا اليوم المجيد 

وسمح للالرياح لحمل الزهور سعيدة بعيدا

* * *

Italian version/Versione italiana

Fiori

Da:

sinnersavedbychrist

Petali di un fiore

Posa sotto la mia torre camera

Il vento può soffiare

Il sole può mostrare

Ma i fiori stand forte

In attesa del giorno il mio principe arriva

Aspetterò troppo

Con i fiori sotto lo stesso cielo blu

Il loro odore si spande per il naso con sentori così dolce

Ogni mattina, mi salutano tutti

I fiori stand in chiaro e scuro

Con battaglie della tempesta, i fiori di vincere tutte le battaglie

Sento battiti zoccolo debole rombo

La mia torre comincia a sgretolarsi

Cado nel dolore e rottura

I fiori sono ancora qui

I battiti zoccolo si avvicinano

Un principe sul suo destriero è giunto per me

Ciò non può essere

Raccoglie un fiore e lo mette nei capelli

Egli dice: "Ti porterò nel mio castello, bella signora".

Arriviamo sul suo cavallo, come ho addio onda

Quando li vedo, non posso che sospirare

Avevano visto questo giorno glorioso

E il vento ha permesso di portare i fiori felici lontano

* * *

Chinese version/中文版

鲜花

上传者：

sinnersavedbychrist

花瓣的花

下面我的房间铺设塔

风可以吹

太阳可以显示

但花却强

等着这一天，我的王子走来

我将等待太

在同一天空下的花蓝

他们的味道和香味充溢我的鼻子这么甜

每天早上，他们都向我打招呼

之花却在黑暗与光明

随着风暴的战斗，赢得所有战斗的花朵

我听到了微弱的马蹄声隆隆

我的塔开始瓦解

我跌倒在痛苦和眼泪

还在这里的花

马蹄声的临近

在他的战马已经到了我的王子

这不能

他拿起一花，把它在我的头发

他说："我带你到我的城堡，女士公平的。"

我们得到像我上了马挥手告别

当我看见他们，我只能叹息

他们已经看到了这美好的一天

并允许携带风离幸福之花

* * *

German version/Deutsch Version

Blumen

Von:

sinnersavedbychrist

Blütenblätter einer Blume

Verlegung unter meiner Kammer Turm

Der Wind kann blasen

Die Sonne kann zeigen

Aber die Blumen stehen starke

Warten auf den Tag mein Prinz kommt

Ich werde auch warten

Mit den Blumen unter dem gleichen Himmel blau

Ihr Geruch weht mir die Nase mit Düften so süß

Jeden Morgen, für mich sind sie alle grüßen

Die Blüten stehen in dunklen und hellen

Mit dem Sturm der Schlachten gewinnen die Blumen alle kämpft

Ich höre leise Hufschläge rumble

Mein Turm beginnt zu bröckeln

Ich falle in Schmerz und Tränen

Die Blüten sind immer noch hier

Der Huf schlägt nähern

Ein Prinz auf seinem Roß hat für mich kommen

Das kann nicht sein

Er pflückt eine Blume und steckt sie in mein Haar

Er sagt: "Ich werde dich in mein Schloss, meine Dame Messe bringen."

Wir bekommen auf sein Pferd, wie ich Wave Goodbye

Wenn ich sie sehe, kann ich nur seufzen

Sie hatten gesehen, dieser herrliche Tag

Und darf der Wind an die glücklichen Blumen forttragen

* * *

**Vietnamese version/Bản tiếng Việt**

**Hoa**

Theo:

sinnersavedbychrist

Cánh của một bông hoa

Đặt dưới tháp phòng của tôi

Gió có thể thổi

Mặt trời có thể hiển thị

Nhưng những bông hoa đứng vững

Đang chờ ngày hoàng tử của tôi đến cùng

Tôi phải chờ đợi quá

Với những bông hoa dưới cùng một bầu trời xanh

Mùi của họ wafts vào mũi của tôi với mùi hương ngọt ngào

Mỗi buổi sáng, với tôi tất cả đều chào đón

Các hoa đứng trong bóng tối và ánh sáng

Với trận chiến của cơn bão, những bông hoa chiến thắng tất cả các chiến đấu

Tôi nghe thấy nhịp đập móng mờ rumble

Tháp của tôi bắt đầu sụp đổ

Tôi rơi xuống trong đau đớn và nước mắt

Các hoa vẫn còn ở đây

Các nhịp đập móng đến gần

Một hoàng tử trên chiến ma của ông đã đến cho tôi

Điều này có thể không được

Ông chọn một bông hoa và đặt nó trên tóc của tôi

Ông nói, "Tôi sẽ đưa bạn đến lâu đài của tôi, người phụ nữ công bằng."

Chúng tôi có được lên con ngựa của mình như là tôi tạm biệt sóng

Khi tôi nhìn thấy họ, tôi có thể chỉ thở dài

Họ đã nhìn thấy ngày vinh quang

Và cho phép gió mang hạnh phúc xa hoa  



End file.
